In and Out of My Life
by blueaeryn1
Summary: Logan receives a mysterious phone call regarding Veronica, four years after he last saw her.


**In and Out of My Life****  
**  
In and out, in and out. Like the waves in the ocean he frequented so often. Yet, he didn't do the "surfer boy" act much anymore. Not after he grew up. Or maybe just grew beyond the expectations of others.

It had been four years since he left Hearst College and his hometown of Neptune. He just couldn't take seeing her everyday, remembering when it was okay to touch her, remembering where she liked to be touched.

Soon after their final bout, Logan Ecchols packed up all of his worldly possessions, checked out of the Neptune Grande and checked into a new life.

Because of his notoriety, being a former "A" list actor turned killer's son, afforded Logan many luxuries. One was having the door opened to him at most places that would be shut to the common man.

That was why after his rocky freshman year at Hearst, and no thanks to his lack-luster grades, Logan Ecchols enrolled into Stanford University the fall of his sophomore year. Going to Stanford had been Veronica's dream and the irony wasn't lost to him. He was where Veronica had longed to be and all he ever did was long for her.

The pain faded as the days passed. Women came and went from his life, but never lasted long. He would hear them say they loved him and it was never enough. He only wanted one woman to say she loved him but she never had.

How many times had he opened his heart to her? How many times had he been at her beckon call? The funny thing was he didn't mind. He would probably come running if she called this very day. He wouldn't think twice about it.

She would find it ironic, in her quirky little way, if she knew what he had chosen for his profession. Logan Ecchols used his education to become a talent agent. He figured he had seen bad acting, thanks to his father, Aaron, that he had an eye for the real talent.

But what Veronica Mars would find most ironic is what he did with the bulk of his estate. When Logan turned 21, he turned used over half of his trust fund to set up a foundation to help abused and battered children. He never wanted another child to grow up in the kind of environment.

So, why was he sitting in his fancy high-rise office with glass windows encircling him and a view to die for? Because Logan had heard Veronica had started her career in the FBI. It truly was the perfect place for her. The criminals didn't have a chance. He never did.

Logan gripped his hands at his side and shifted in his chair. He reached up and smoothed down his very expensive blue and red-stripped tie and tried to motivate himself to get back to work. He had spent enough of his allotted time thinking about Veronica Mars today, back to work.

Logan was about to open up the file on his latest client when his secretary buzzed him. He reached over to the phone and hit the intercom button.

"What is it Sandy," Logan said with a slight crack in his voice. Damn Veronica and her lingering memory.

"Mr. Ecchols I have a Mr. Keith Mars on the line for you." She told him the news in a crisp tone.

Logan wouldn't have been more shocked if Dick Casablancas barged into his office and told him he was giving up wine and women and decided to become a priest.

Keith Mars had never liked Logan much. A shiftless rich boy who never had to work a day in his life that is what Veronica's father thought of him. Keith Mars tolerated Logan because of his daughter, and had no used for him when she let him go for the last time.

So, why was he calling now? The question rattled around in his brain.

"Put him through," Logan told his secretary. He picked up the phone and waited for the tone that would signal the call being forwarded to him. After what seemed like hours he heard the sound.

"Mr. Mars, what can I do for you?" Logan's use of Mr. Mars was his attempt to keep things light and civil.

"Logan I am so glad you were in your office," Keith said in a hurried tone.

"Here every day from 8-5, sometimes a little later if I have a whacked out client," Logan kept his voice even. "So, you decided to star in your own series? The life and times of Keith Mars, I can see it now."

"Logan, listen…" Keith's voice trailed off.

Logan sat up. It wasn't like the great Keith Mars to be a loss for words. Lords knows he had a few for Logan every time he and Veronica had a fight.

"What is it," Logan said as he rested his forearms on his desk.

"It's Veronica," Keith said slowly. "Logan, it's Veronica."

Was Keith Mars crying?

This was bad, very bad.

"What about Veronica?" Logan wanted to speed up time. Find out the problem and find a way to fix it.

"The doctors say they aren't sure if she will make it." Keith said through sobs. "What am I going to do if I lose her?"

"Mr. Mars, what are you talking about?" Logan took a deep swallow. His breathing became rapid and he felt hot, so damn hot. He reached up and pulled the knot of his tie down away from his neck.

"There was an accident," Keith said. "Can you believe it happened on her first assignment?"

"Damn it Keith what is going on." He would never think of speaking to Keith like that but he was confused and frustrated.

"Logan, she was shot" Keith finally said. "A damn mix-up. She was shot by another agent. Can you believe that?"

"No." It was all Logan could say.

"I know you are wondering why I am calling you," Keith confessed. "Veronica, in a moment of consciousness, asked me to call you. She wants to see you, Logan."

"She does?" He felt elated for the briefest of moments. Veronica wanted to see him. Him, the worthless Logan who didn't know how to change enough for her.

But then it hit him. She could be dying. Would fate be so cruel to have her flow back in his life like the tide only to have her swept away from him again? Did it matter if he could see her again?

"Where is she?"

Logan hated hospitals. He had visited them too many times as a kid. After all, he was a clumsy kid. At least that was the official story.

He walked down the white-washed walls looking for room 212. Veronica's room.

When he found it, Logan stood at the door reluctant to go in. If he didn't walk into the hospital room he could remember Veronica as she used to be. So young and vibrant and ready to take on the world. Who would he see when he went into the room.

"Go in," a voice said behind him.

Logan turned to see Keith Mars behind him. "She is waiting for you."

Logan simply nodded his head, placed his hand on the door and pushed it open.

He heard the beeping first before he saw a slight form lying on a large bed. Tubes were everywhere and then he found her through all of it.

She lie flat on her back, her long blonde tresses splayed around her on the pillow. Her eyes were shut and her face translucent. Where was Veronica? Was she in there?

Logan wasn't sure how he made it to the bed but he soon found himself standing beside her. Slowly he reached out his hand to take hers. It was limp and lifeless and Logan could feel the first drop of tears escaping down his cheek.

"Well, look what kind of mess you have gotten yourself into," Logan said in an attempt at humor. "Always looking for danger and a little attention."

"I can't help it," Logan heard a soft voice say. "I am a danger magnet."

"Veronica?" Logan moved closer to her bed and bent down his head. "Veronica?"

Veronica groaned. "Oh, that is my name."

"Oh my God," Logan exclaimed. "Let me get someone."

"No, wait." Veronica tightened her hand around his.

"What?" He leaned back down to her.

"You came." She smiled softly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Logan kicked up the side of his mouth to attempt a smile. "I am your dark knight in battered armor. When has that ever changed?

"Are you," her eyes began to flutter.

"Always." Logan rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.

"I missed you," Veronica said. "I missed you."

"Me too," Logan admitted. "Every day."

"I got shot."

"I can see," Logan took his free hand and brushed the bangs from her eyes.

"When I was lying there I kept thinking.." Veronica said softly.

Veronica was quiet for so long that Logan thought she might have fallen asleep until she spoke again.

"Kept thinking where is Logan," she said. "He always saves me even when I don't want him to."

"Damn straight," Logan admitted.

"It's been a long time, Mars," Logan said. "Too long."

"I need you," Veronica turned to look at him. "Four years of trying to forget you only made me remember you more."

"Oh yeah?" Logan teased. "Well, I never forgot."

"Logan." Veronica bit her lip and he saw tears forming. "Can we have the epic story with a happy ending?"

"I work in the movie business, I can make it happy," Logan said. "I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Mold me." Logan let go of her hand and held out his hands wide.

"What does it matter anymore?" Logan continued. "I would rather deal with a few moments of unhappiness every now and then than live with it every day."

Veronica attempted a laugh. "You really have gone Hollywood."

"What can I say, I love LA."

They laughed at the joke.

"Can we do this?" Logan finally asked. "Can we pick up after four years?"

"I just found something out, Logan." Veronica held out her hand to him and Logan took it. "Life is too short to sweat the small stuff."

"I agree." Logan raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Veronica said.

"Anything?" And he meant it. From now on Logan would be an open book as far as Veronica was concerned.

"Do you love me?" She sounded so small when she asked the question.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "I never stopped. Never."

"I love you too," Veronica said boldly.

Logan took a deep breath and let it out. Veronica Mars said she loved Logan Ecchols. It was a momentous occasion. The first time she told him she loved him.

"You sure," Logan asked. He wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Hmm," Veronica said as she bit her lip. "Yep, I am sure. As sure as my name is Veronica Mars."

"Not for long," Logan said. He was so happy he felt like dancing.

"What does that mean?" Veronica cocked her head in question.

"You think I am letting you go after your declaration of love?" Logan leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I am getting a ring on your finger and making you Mrs. Logan Ecchols as soon as possible."

"Make it Mrs. Veronica Mars-Ecchols and we have a deal."

Logan laughed. Life with Veronica Mars was never easy, always an adventure and one hell of a ride.


End file.
